


Closed Doors

by XanderPoohsan



Category: BabyJ, OneIt
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Song Fiction, songfict
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderPoohsan/pseuds/XanderPoohsan
Summary: A Song Fiction Inspired by Amber J Liu – Closed Doors
Relationships: Jamie Park | Cho Seungyoun, Park Jimin (15&) | Cho Seungyoun, Woodz | Jamie Park
Kudos: 2





	Closed Doors

Hari ini Jimin pulang dari LA, pesawatnya mendarat siang hari, tapi Seungyoun tidak bisa menjemput. Namun sebenarnya memang tidak pernah bisa, yang ada bikin heboh satu bandara karena kehadiranya. Sore harinya Seungyoun datang ke studio MOLA untuk mendapati Jimin tengah berbaring di sofa dengan kaki diangkat vertikal keatas dan kepalanya hampir menyentuh lantai.

_“Kamu ngapain sih?”_

_“Lagi mikir.”_

_“Mikirin aku?”_

_“Dih pede banget!”_ Jimin bangun dari posisinya dan mengisyaratkan Seungyoun untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

_“Tapi iya sih aku mikirin kamu. Kangen tau ga sih.”_

Jimin memeluk lengan Seungyoun dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundah Seungyoun. _“Tumben kamu deket deket aku. Biasanya kalo aku ga dijambak, ditabok, ya ditendang.”_ ujar Seungyoun.

Jimin melepaskan tanganya, duduk tegak dengan posisi menghadang Seungyoun. Bibirnya mengerucut maju menahan sebal dan kedua tanganya terlipat di dada. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, berbagai pukulan melayang ke lengan Seungyoun.

_“Ehh, aduh-,”_

_“Kamu tu selalu gitu, aku beneran kangen ba-,”_

_“Sayang sak-,”_

_“Seminggu lho Youn, aku ngga liat kamu seming-,”_

_“Iya iya. Udah jangan dipukul lagi. Aduhhh sakit.”_

Jimin menghentikan kegiatan menyiksa lengan Seungyoun ketika pemuda itu menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin. Dilihatnya Jimin masih menggelembungkan wajahnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_“Kenapa sih? Ada apa kok tiba tiba gitu?”_

_“Kenapa emang? Aku kenapa?”_ Jimin bangkit dari sofa dan berdiri membelakangi Seungyoun.

_“Loh kok malah balik nanya? Iya iya aku juga kangen kamu. Siapa sih yang ngga kangen seminggu ngga ketemu kamu? Aku kan tadi bercanda.”_

Seungyoun berjalan menghampiri Jimin, ia memegang pundak Jimin dan membalikkan badanya agar sekarang saling berhadapan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Jimin, dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis. Genangan air mata sudah ada di sudut matanya, siap menganak sungai. Wajahnya digelembungkan, kebiasaan Jimin ketika ia sedang kesal. Seungyoun mesejajarkan wajahnya dengan Jimin. Ia hendak mengusap pipi Jimin yang basah, namun ditepis oleh Jimin.

 _“Gausah pegang pegang. Aku mau pulang.”_ Jimin mendorong tubuh Seungyoun dari hadapanya dan berjalan kearah pintu untuk pergi.

_“Kamu mau pulang naik apa? Tas kamu disini, HP kamu juga masih diatas meja.”_

Jimin menutup pintu studio lalu berjalan kearah sofa. Duduk dengan kedua lututnya ditekuk di dada,ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah diantara kedua tanganya. Seungyoun kini duduk disebelah Jimin, mengusap rambutnya pelan.

_“Kamu kenapa? Mau cerita?”_

_“Nggamau.”_ Jimin menggeleng pelan.

Seungyoun menghela napas pelan, _“Yaudah, kamu mau apa? Hmmm? Liat aku dong sini. Tadi katanya kangen, sekarang akunya malah dicuekin.”_ katanya sambil berusaha melepas tangan Jimin yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

_”Aku mau pulang.”_

_”Yaudah, aku anter ya?”_

Mereka berdua sampai di depan gedung apartemen Jimin. Selama dalam perjalanan tidak satupun kata keluar dari mulut keduanya. Bahkan sampai Jimin pada akhirnya membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju apartemenya tidak satupun kalimat terucap dari bibir keduanya.

Seungyoun kembali ke studio, menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan mengerjakan apa saja yang bisa ia kerjakan hari itu. Fokusnya jelas terbagi, bayangan wajah Jimin yang tiba tiba menangis menghantuinya sepanjang sisa hari ini. Bahkan sampai sekarang, saat ia telah mengenakan piayama kotak kotak kesukaanya dan bersiap tidur.

Jangan salah sangka, Seungyoun tetap menghubungi Jimin. Menanyakan keadaanya, mengucapkan selamat malam, tapi sepertinya pesan pesan Seungyoun hanya diabaikan.

Seungyoun khawatir. Tapi sekhawatir apa sesungguhnya Seungyoun? Jawabnya, SANGAT KHAWATIR. Bagaimana tidak, kekasihnya itu terkenal sebagai seorang yang sangat terbuka terhadap perasaanya sendiri, jadi ketika ada yang ia tidak mau sampaikan pasti hal itu sesuatu yang buruk.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Jimin menghubungi Seungyoun seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. Mengucapkan selamat pagi seperti biasanya, mengajaknya makan siang bersama di Studio mereka. Berkata bahwa ia membuat bekal dan ingin Seungyoun mencicipi masakanya. Seungyoun jelas bahagia, kekasihnya kembali normal. Kembali menjadi monster Jimin yang jahil namun menggemaskan.

Tiga buah kotak makanan kini ada dihadapan keduanya. Gimbab, telur gulung, dan sandwich strawberry dibuat dengan sangat cantik.

 _”Aku bikin ini susah susah, tapi aku mau honest review lho yaa.”_ kata Jimin.

Seungyoun dengan cepat memasukan satu buah gimbab ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan mulut penuh gimbab ia berkata _”Inggi engakk.”_ lalu dihadiahi tawa Jimin. Seungyoun mengambil sepotong lagi untuk disuapkanya ke Jimin. Sejauh ini, makan siang berlajalan lancar.

Selesai makan siang, keduanya duduk mengahadap komputer masing masing. Jimin sedari tadi menggumamkan nada nada, lalu dicatatnya dalam notebook yang ia bawa. Sedangkan Seungyoun sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan tingkah Jimin. Masih gusar dengan apa yang terjadi hari sebelumnya, namun terlalu takut untuk bertanya.

Bukanya Jimin adalah seorang yang pemarah, atau Seungyoun yang takut terhadap Jimin. Hanya saja ia menghargai Jimin, jika memang kekasihnya tidak ingin bercerita maka tiada alasan bagi Seungyoun untuk memaksanya bercerita.

 _”Ngeliatinya gitu banget? Kenapa?”_ Jimin berujar karena merasakan tatapan Seungyoun.

 _”Gapapa kok. Gapapa.”_ jawab Seungyoun yang kini kembali terfokus pada layar komputer didepanya.

_”Youn ngga mau nanya kemarin aku kenapa?”_

_”Keliatan banget ya penasaranya?”_ tanya Seungyoun pelan.

 _”Iya, hehe.”_ Jimin bangkit dari kursinya. Berjalan perlan kearah Seungyoun dan manarik tanganya pelan, mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya untuk duduk di sofa.

Jimin menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Seungyoun, mengambil posisi paling nyaman untuk bercerita. Tanganya memainkan jari jari Seungyoun, terlihat masih menimbang apa yang akan dikatakanya selanjutnya.

 _“They said bad things about me. Udah biasa, tapi tetep aja sakit,”_ _“They said bad things about my body. Inappropriate comments. Hateful. Insulting,”_ _“Aku masuk trending naver Youn. Tapi bukan karena sesuatu yang membanggakan,”_

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Jimin melanjutkan.

 _“Kerja keras aku. Semua usaha aku yang aku curahin seluruhnya buat musik aku,”_ suara Jimin bergetar, bibirnya digigit kuat kuat agar tidak menangis. Tangan Seungyoun masih setia menggenggam tanganya.

 _“But they don't give a damn shit about it Youn!”_ _“Lucu banget gimana aku trending cuma karena-.”_ Sebuah isakan keluar dari mulut Jimin, bulir air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipi Jimin. Tangan Seungyoun bergerak membelai kepala Jimin. Isakan Jimin makin keras seiring mengeratnya cengkeraman Jimin pada tangan Seungyoun.

_”Nangis aja sayang. Gapapa, keluarin aja semua. Ada aku di sini.”_

Seungyoun membawa Jimin ke pelukanya, membiarkan yang lebih muda membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Seungyoun. Tanganya mengusap pelan punggung Jimin, sesekali mencuri kecup di ujung kepala Jimin sembari membisikan kata-kata penenang. Berkata bahwa dia tidak sendiri, ada Seungyoun yang akan selalu ada buatnya.

Tidak sekali dua kali Jimin dalam keadaan seperti ini. Terlihat sangat rapuh, terlihat mudah hancur. Dan di sini Seungyoun, dengan sabar mendengar, dengan senang hati dijadikan sandaran. Lalu menghibur dengan segala tutur, kembali membawa senyum.

Pun sama halnya dengan Jimin, Seungyoun juga oernah ada dalam keadaan ini. Ketika ia merasa hancur, merasa semua usahanya lebur padahal niatnya hanya menghibur khalayak umum. Saat itu juga Jimin, dengan senyum halus memberi peluk paling tulus. Membuat satu tawa terdengar dari mulut Seungyoun hanya dengan candaan biasa.

Entah sudah berapa tahun mereka berteman, lalu berakhir di pelukan masing-masing, menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Memberi nyaman pada setiap uluran tangan, memberi aman pada setiap pelukan.

 _”Pulang yuk!”_ ujar Suengyoun saat merasa tangis wanita dalam pelukanya kini mulai reda.

 _”Mau sama Seungyoun.”_ rengek Jimin, masih dengan muka yang terbenam dalam pundak Seungyoun.

 _“Iya, sama Seungyoun. Tapi gak disini. Nanti kalau yang lain ke sini kan ga enak,”_ ujar Seungyoun sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jimin. Tanganya bergerak menghapus sisa air mata di pipi kekasihnya lalu iseng mencubit hidung sang pujaan hati, yang kemudian dihadiahi kikikan geli.

_“Nah gitu dong. Senyum, kan manis.”_

Sang surya tengah beranjak tenggelam di kaki cakrawala ketika kini keduanya duduk di mobil yang melaju membelah jalanan kota. Semburat merah jingga terlukis di langit, indah terbiaskan kaca gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Yang lebih tua sesekali menatap wajah kekasihnya yang demi Tuhan terlihat ribuan kali lebih cantik karena disinari cahaya lembut senja.

Langit gelap sempurna saat kedua pasang manusia ini tidur bersebelahan sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, tentu saja dengan tangan saling bertautan. Mata keduanya menerawang, mengikuti setiap gurat ukiran langit-langit kamar Jimin. Lenggang, hanya ada deru napas keduanya, saling menikmati presensi masing-masing tanpa ada suara yang menginterupsi.

Jimin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka hanya untuk menjadikan lengan Seungyoun sebagai bantal. Seungyoun pun menarik Jimin kedalam dekapanya, lalu memainkan rambut Jimin.

_”Kapan sih terakhir kita kaya gini? Bukan kita sih, kamu. Manja-manja sama aku gini.”_

_”Ga suka ya aku gini?”_ Jimin menatap Seungyoun dengan pipi digelembungkan.

_”Gausah sok imut gitu. Jantung aku ga kuat.”_

_”Apaan sih.”_ kata Jimin yang kini menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Seungyoun.

_“Hahhaha, masih malu gitu. Tapi aku ga bohong sayang.”_

_“Hmmmmmmmmmm.”_

Jimin menggumamkan nada-nada dengan lembut sembari menepuk-nepuk dada Seungyoun pelan. Yang lebih tua memainkan rambut Jimin, memilin kecil rambutnya sembari ikut bergumam ketika tau lagu apa yang digumamkan Jimin dan matanya makin lama makin berat.

_“Youn...”_

_”Hmmmmmm.”_

_”Kamu capek gak sama aku?”_

Oh? _Oh_ Ngantuknya Seungyoun langsung hilang. Tanganya yang tadi dugunain buat mainin rambut Jimin berhenti, sekarang coba mindahin kepala Jimin dari badanya. Memberi intruksi supaya Jimin tidur dengan kepala sejajar menghadap dirinya.

 _”Kenapa nanya gitu hmm.”_ kata Seungyoun sambil mencubit gemas pipi Jimin.

 _”Kepikiran aja....”_ _”... Soalnya.....”_

_“Soalnya apa?”_

Jimin mengusap hidungnya yang tak gatal _”Soalnya banyak yang bilang aku nyebelin. I’m such a bitch ga sih? Aku ngeselin, moody, cengeng juga. Tadi aja aku nangis terus maksa kamu nemenin aku padahal Mama pasti di rumah sendirian. Terus kemaren kamu bilang aku suka jambak-jambak kamu, suka main tangan. Terus ada yang bilang juga aku tu kaya anak kecil, suka ngerengek gak jelas. Terus omongan aku tu pedes, nyakitin. Intinya aku tu kaya ga pantes buat kamu.”_

 _Udah?”_ tanya Seungyoun sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi sebagian dahi Jimin, yang kemudian dijawab anggukan tipis dari yang lebih muda.

 _”Semua orang ada ngeselinya, kamu emang cengeng tapi gimana dong, kamu nangis aja cantik,”_ Hidung Jimin kembali dicubit gemas. _“Kamu suka jambak aku ya soalnya aku sadar sih aku suka godain kamu sampe kamu kesel. Soalnya kamu lucu. Terus pasal kamu yang kaya anaik kecil dan ngerengek ini itu, toh kamu kaya gitu sama aku doang. Kalo sama yang lain aku kurungin kamu pake karung,”_ Tangan Seungyoun turun untuk menggelitik perut Jimin, yang dijahili hanya tertawa sambil menggeliat kegelian. _“Mereka yang bilang mulut kamu gaada filter, ya walaupun kadang gitu sih, gapernah tau betapa manisnya ujar yang kamu beri ketika aku jatuh dalam keterpurukan.”_

_”Sok puitis banget ih.”_

_”Haha, gapapa dong. Intinya ga semua yang mereka omongin bener, soalnya mereka gatau. Mereka cuma ngomong berdasarkan spekulasi aja, jadi gausah didenger dan dimasukin hati. Mereka gatau kalau Park Jimin dihadapan aku yang selalu ada buat aku, rumah buat aku pulang. Mereka gatau saat aku kalut dan hilang arah, kamu yang ada buat aku, pelan-pelan bantu aku nemuin jalan lagi. Mereka gatau apa yang kita perjuangin dan ga perlu tau. Jadi, jangan ngerasa ga pantes ketika yang kamu kasih ke aku sebanyak itu. Dan....,”_ _”Ehhhh,”_ _”Lohhhhhh,”_ _”Kok nangis. Aduh.”_

 _”K-Kamu sih, aku...”_ _”Aku....”_ _”Aku jadi terharu.”_

 _”Hahaha cengeng banget sih.”_ Seungyoun kembali menarik Jimin ke pelukanya, dan begitulah kini keduanya terlelap. Dengan Seungyoun yang dijadikan bantal dan Jimin dengan sisa air mata di pipinya tidur nyenyak diatasnya.

Ada banyak hal tentang kedua makhluk Tuhan ini dan kejadian yang menimpanya, yang bahkan terkadang tidak disadari keduanya. Namun seperti rumah dengan pintu tertutup, tidak semua tahu apa yang terjadi di balik pintunya.

Lalu ingatkan Cho Seungyoun untuk bersyukur karena Tuhan telah memberi obat paling manjur bagi segala keluh yang bercampur. Bagaimana kini sang wanita dalam dekapnya mampu mengubah semua duka menjadi tawa. Dan ia bersumpah demi segala sajak cinta yang ia tulis tentang wanitanya bahwa tiada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain senyum kekasih hatinya.

Maka pesan pemuda serba tanggung untuk yang lebih muda hanya untuk berhenti mempertanyakan ukuran seberapa pantas ia untuk masih bersama. Karena Tuhan pun tau, yang diberi Jimin lebih dari apa yang pernah ia minta. Dan bagi Seungyoun, diantara milyaran manusia di muka bumi ini, tiada yang lebih mampu menyandang kata _”pantas”_ selain yang kini tertidur dengan napas teratur dalam peluknya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Seungyoun mengeratkan pelukanya pada Jimin. Tangan kananya terasa kebas dijadikan bantal semalaman, tapi masih setia membelai rambut wanita didekapanya. Pucuk hidung Seungyoun mengusap pelan ujung kepala Jimin, menghirup aroma rambut Jimin dalam dalam. Wangi segar buah buahan bercampur keringat, adiktif.

Jimin menggeliat dalam dekapan Seungyoun, mencoba membebaskan diri. Seungyoun melonggarkan dekapanya, jari jari Jimin membelai pelan surai pria di depanya. Mata Jimin bengkak bekas menangis semalam, hidungnya merah karena terlalu banyak diusap.

 _“Bangun dulu ih. Tangan aku sakit.”_ ujar Seungyoun seraya mengecup singkat bibir Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum lebar lalu mendudukkan diri, untuk kembali menindih tubuh Seungyoun. Kepalanya ia benamkan pada dada Sungyoun.

_“Nggamau bangun. Mau gini terus sampe besok.”_

Seungyoun terkekeh sambil melingkarkan tanganya ke badan Jimin. Setidaknya untuk saat ini mereka tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain. Setidaknya saat ini mereka merasakan kenyamanan satu sama lain.

Siangnya mereka berdua berada di sebuah atap restoran di daerah Seoul. Belasan meja makan terlihat kosong, menyisakan satu meja milik Seunyoun dan Jimin. Tidak sulit memesan seluruh atap restoran jika kamu mengenal pemiliknya.

_“Mukaku masih bengkak ya? Mata aku juga. Aku jelek.”_

_“Cantik. Manis. Ngga jelek kok sayang.”_ Seungyoun mencubit gemas pipi Jimin di depanya.

_“Jangan cubit cubit! Nanti bedaknya luntur!”_

_“Hehe, iya iya. Galak banget.”_

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kencan siang hari sesuai permintaan Jimin, makan siang berdua di atap restoran milik kenalan Seungyoun. Nanti Jimin mau belanja, tentu saja ke salah satu butik kenalan Seungyoun juga. Hari ini Seungyoun berjanji, kalau Jiminya akan tersenyum sampai mulutnya pegal.


End file.
